Untitled AkuRoku story
by Rayinuya
Summary: Short story, with short chapters. Rated M to be safe. Roxas is a shy, unassuming highschool freshmen, who has a secret relationship with the highschool hottie, a senior named Axel. *Being re-written as a new story, check back later for it. )*
1. Prolugue

Roxas sat at his schooldesk absentmindedly doodling in his notebook, while the rest of the students slumped in their desks, a glazed look in their eyes. Right now their teacher, Vexen, was ranting on and on about he was always being disrespected,rather that teaching science.  
"...spitballs at me as soon as I turn my back! Most importantly, I may only be addressed as Mr. Vexen. Are you listening Axel?" Three desks behing Roxas, the infamous pyro was listening to his iPod, tapping his foot to a certain Shakira over, Vexen yanked out an earbud. "Axel do you have any idea why you are failing my class?" Unfazed, Axel snatched back the earbud. "It's not like we actually learn anything in your class. Not my fault you're such a lousy teacher." Some snickers and "oohs" came from the rest of the class, who tuned in when they noticed something different from Vexen's usual tirade.  
Infuriated, Vexen hollered "AXEL! Principal's office! NOW!"  
Replacing the earbud and getting his bag, Axel got up and walked to the door. Lingering in the doorway, he turned to the still seething Vexen. "See ya tomorrow... Vexy-baby."  
'DETENTION!"  
"Alright I'm going! Geez.."  
Roxas swore he saw a vein bulge on Vexen's forehead...  
Fuming silently for a few minutes, he composed himself and turned to the class. "Open your textbooks to page 156." Roxas got it out of his bag and flipped open the book. A folded piece of notebook papaer fell out onto the floor. 'This isn't mines.' He picked it up and noticed his name and who it was from. Unfolding it and reading it, he blushed. Now he couldn't wait to get out of class.  
"Demyx, begin reading. We have only 20 minutes of class left." 


	2. Chapter 1

As soon as the bell rang, Roxas shot out of his seat snd briskly walked down the hall. Sure, he didn't like meeting like this but he just couldn't refuse. He was drawn to him like a moth to a well, flame. Everything about him was so irresistable... The way he moved, the way he spoke in that smooth, sexy voice that would drive any girl, and Roxas crazy, his scent... 'Damn it.' Roxas sped up to a jog, eager to get there already.  
He stopped in front of a rarely used storage room and bolted inside, quickly shutting and locking the door then throwing his bag aside. He whispered to the shadowed figure in the dark closet, "Axel, you're a horny bastard you know that?"  
Axel walked behind Roxas and wrappped his arms around his waist. "I can't help it because you're so cute." He murmured. "So, what do you wanna do this time?" He purred, nibbling Roxas's ear.  
Roxas exhaled sharply and felt himself growing hard already.  
'Why does he have to be so damn hot?' Breathily he whispered "Whatever you want, just hurry up."  
Axel smirked. "Fine then, I get to have my way with you. No complaining." He spun Roxas around and crashed his lips against Roxas' Roxas gasped and Axel took this as a chance to shove his toungue in his mouth. They explored each others mouths as they sank to the floor.  
Finally, they broke apart, gasping. "How was that for ya?" Axel said, hovering over Roxas, arms on either side of him.  
Roxas smiled impishly. "Now it's my turn." He flipped Axel over, straddling his stomach. Pressing his lips against Axel's, he slowly unbuttoned Axel's shirt.  
Breaking away, Axel slipped off his shirt. "Hey, you've got more clothes on than I do! But I can take care of that." He practically tore off Roxas' jacket and shirt, leaving both males bare chested. "There, now we're even."  
"But not for long." Roxas got off and quickly unzipped his pants and ripped off his shoes and socks. Leaving Axel in only his boxers.  
"Oh fine then, you wanna play hardball?" Axel growled. Flipping him over, he dispatched the rest of Roxas's clothing, tossing them on the big pile of clothes.  
Roxas shivered slightly, feeling the cold tile against his bare skin. "May I do the honors?" he asked, fingering the waistband of Axel's boxers and eyeing the bulge in Axel's crotch.  
"You don't wanna keep me waiting do you?" Axel replied.  
Roxas slowly slipped them down.  
Then the sound of keys jingling came from outside and the door opened. 


End file.
